A variety of different types of gun sights have been widely used. Such sights have included, for instance, open sights, aperture sights, scopes, red dot sights, and laser sights. For example, a common type of open sight is a post-and-notch type sight. Such an open sight may, for instance, include a post that projects upwardly a small distance near the distal end of a gun barrel. To make use of the open sight, the post may be aligned with a notch near the proximal end of the gun, and placed on the target in the field of view.
Aperture sights are available in various varieties. One common aperture sight is a peep sight, and is particularly common on rifles. In its basic form, a peep sight generally includes two openings or holes. One opening is typically mounted near the proximal end of the rifle, and the other opening is mounted towards the distal end of the rifle. The shooter may then make use of the peep sight by aligning the two apertures so as to sight through them at the target. In some cases, an aperture sight may also include a a post or blade near the distal end of the gun barrel, and the post or blade may be aligned in the aperture at the proximal end of the gun.
Unlike open sights or aperture sights, a scope makes use of magnification to magnify the target, whereas open sights and aperture sights typically do not magnify the target. Scopes are available in a wide variety of forms, and may include different features for magnification, focus, day/night use, and the like. In a basic form, a scope makes use of an ocular lens and an objective lens. The objective lens is positioned near the distal end of the gun and controls the amount of light that can be transmitted to the ocular lens. The ocular lens is located nearer the proximal end of the gun, and is the eyepiece through which the user will look through the scope. The scope operates in essentially the same manner as a telescope, and as light passes through the objective ends it will focus on a point inside the scope. The ocular lens magnifies the light from a focal point. In viewing the image through the scope, the light is shown as an image. The scope also typically includes a crosshair reticle that can be aligned on the reflected, magnified image.
Red dot sights and laser sights are also available, and are most common in connection with governmental and military firearms. A red dot sight projects an image of the target, along with a red or other colored dot on top of the projected image. The red dot can then be aligned on a particular location of the projected image to aim the firearm. The red dot on the image is maintained within the housing of the sight, and is not projected outside the end of the sight. In contrast, a laser sight will project one or more laser beams towards a target. The red or other colored laser beam will illuminate the targeted location.
The above discussion relates generally to sights for firearms, but sights may also be used in other applications. For instance, sights may be used in archery or other firearms, or with transits, theodolites, or other types of equipment. In traditional archery bowsights, for instance, multiple aiming points may be mounted to the bow handle. A peephole or other aperture may be mounted on the bowstring. To sight the target, the archer may align the desired aiming point with the target and the peephole.
Regardless of the type of sight that has previously been employed, each sight offers various benefits and drawbacks. Open and aperture sights, for instance, are inexpensive and generally lightweight. While such sights are often suitable for targets at a short distance, open and aperture sights are widely considered to lack accuracy at large distances. Increased accuracy can, however, be accommodated with a laser sight, red dot sight, or scope. Such accuracy comes at a significant cost, however, as the sights can be very expensive. Sights having increased accuracy typically not only are very expensive, but may also be heavy, use an external power source, or be highly sensitive to lighting conditions.
Accordingly, what is desired is a sighting device that is lightweight, relatively cost-effective, and accurate at small or large distances.